the_green_beretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergeant Muldoon
Sergeant Muldoon is a U.S. Army soldier who served during the Vietnam War as a member of the Green Berets Special Forces. History Sergeant Muldoon is the senior-ranking enlisted member of Colonel Kirby's Special Forces teams. He holds the rank of Master Sergeant (E-8) and whenever other officers such as Captain MacDaniel or a Lieutenant are absent, Muldoon will act as second-in-command. Muldoon is fluent in Vietnamese and possibly other languages besides English. He has disclosed the fact he enjoys "blowing things up" as he demonstrated an extensive knowledge in explosives during a top-secret mission. Action Muldoon first served as part of the team's first mission to reinforce the strike Camp A 107 (also referred to as Camp 2-9er Savoy) in northern Vietnam. He mostly served as a supervising officer over the functions of the camp as it continued to be constructed. Muldoon and others survived a night mortar hit from Viet Cong (VC) forces as part of their routine harassment of the camp. He later identified a VC spy who was responsible for that same mortar hit that killed the camp's first captain named Coleman. He requested the presence of Col. Kirby and Montagnard officer Capt. Nim to preside over an impromptu hearing to determine the guilt of the captured spy. During this, it was discovered the spy had in his possession a cigarette lighter engraved with the name of a deceased Green Beret soldier, indicating that this same spy had a hand in the killings of other Green Berets. Muldoon and Col. Kirby and Sgt. Kowalski all left the prisoner to Capt. Nim's justice. Away from the scene of the punishment, Col. Kirby spoke with Sgt. Muldoon about the former Green Beret named on the lighter, Muldoon apparently knew the man and somberly described him to the Colonel as "he was a helluva soldier, sir." Sgt. Muldoon displayed his knowledge of the Vietnamese language when he translated the words spoken by a visiting Montagnard Chief, talking to Col. Kirby. Sgt. Muldoon was later seen returning to Da Nang to personally deliver a message to Col. Kirby during a dinner night with Colonels Cai and Morgan. The message referred to the VC expected to make a heavy attack on Camp 2-9er Savoy, adding Capt. MacDaniel's last word on the situation describing as "tabasco". This usage suggested from MacDaniel that the situation at Camp A 107 was expected to be bloody and ultimately bad for the defending side. Col. Kirby soon left to return to camp with Sgt. Muldoon. During the battle at Camp 2-9er Savoy, the helicopter flying Kirby and Muldoon into the camp, was shot down by VC fire. Although Kirby and Muldoon survived the crash unharmed, one pilot was fatally caught on fire while his co-pilot was found badly injured near the crash. Both Muldoon and Kirby helped the remaining pilot, unknowingly heading towards the direction of pursuing VC forces. Luckily Captain MacDaniel saw the crash and alerted a hidden strike force nearby to assist the Colonel. The strike force called "Savoy 8", led by Lieutenant Moore acted quickly, gunning down approaching VC forces and surrounded the Colonel and Sgt. Muldoon in a protective ring. Sgt. Muldoon and Colonel Kirby joined the effort to secure one of the occupied landing zones to allow the Mike Force reinforcements to land. Once achieved, Muldoon and the Colonel led the Mike Force into camp approximately two or three minutes after an ordered air strike by two US Air Force fighter jets. Upon entering camp, Col. Kirby ordered Muldoon to take a platoon to reinforce a lead soldier named Evans, while Kirby joined Captains MacDaniel and Nim in the watch tower. Muldoon was not seen again until after the battle when the camp was cleared out and recaptured from the enemy. His last orders while in Camp 2-9er Savoy were given by Capt. MacDaniel who wanted the camp's perimeters to be checked and guard outposts set for the night. Muldoon was later seen in Da Nang where he discussed the late Sgt. Provo's last wishes regarding his memorial sign. Col. Kirby confirmed the accuracy of the request and stated that "it sings!", referring to Provo's earlier dilemma of finding a way to make his name "sing" with something (as in a building or street). It was revealed that Provo chose to have his name assigned to a public military latrine, referred to as a privy, thus it became known as "Provo Privy -- in Honor of Albert C. Provo - Sgt. Infantry - Green Beret". Sgt. Muldoon was next seen as part of mission two that was to capture Viet Cong General Phan Son Ti. Sgt. Muldoon relayed Col. Kirby's orders to follow Alternate Plan Bravo while the team was in an airplane approaching their drop zone. According to Muldoon, Plan Bravo called for Sergeant Kowalski to take point. During the early part of the mission, Kowalski was found dead amidst a small field of slain Viet Cong militiamen. Muldoon looked on mournfully (likely having known Kowalski for a long time in the service) and noticed an impaled VC soldier still mounted on a tree branch. He quickly swatted him off the branch. Muldoon left with the Colonel Kirby as the colonel ordered Sgt. McGee to form a burial detail for Kowalski. As the team resumed their mission, they spotted a bridge leading to General Ti's vacation site: an old plantation. Sgt. Muldoon was left in charge to destroy the bridge. Muldoon requested only three men to aid in the task, including Sgt. McGee and two of Colonel Cai's Montagnard natives. He was instructed by Col. Kirby to blow the bridge if he and the rest of the team did not return from the plantation at a certain time. The following morning, Kirby radioed to Muldoon at the bridge. Using the designated codename "Road Runner", Muldoon explained that the bridge was still open to traffic and the charges were set. When Kirby asked how would Muldoon and the others evade, Muldoon replied that he and his men spotted motorcycles nearby. At the bridge, a brief struggle ensued, mostly resulting in the guards being taken by total surprise. A fuel tank near the guard house was rigged to blow and thus detonated, taking down several guards in the blast. McGee and Muldoon quickly took a motorcycle with a sidecar and fled the scene. Sgt. Muldoon then detonated the charges set at the bridge itself and watched the explosion with great delight. In the midst of his excitement, Muldoon turned and saw that McGee had been wounded, shot in the back sometime during their escape. McGee weakly explained he was shot during the ride away from the bridge. While Muldoon attempt to take out a First Aid kit, McGee insisted there was not enough time to treat his wound at their present location. He pleaded to Muldoon to drive them away. Sgt. Muldoon was later seen meeting with Sergeant Petersen, informing him that the extraction helicopter was on its way to the landing zone. When Petersen asked where Sgt. McGee was, Muldoon explained that he was wounded but would still survive. The two returned to inform Colonel Kirby about the helicopter. On orders for the team to move to the extraction point, Muldoon and others witnessed the death of Sgt. Petersen as he was caught in a trip wire and dragged onto a waiting wall of Punji sticks. Utterly shocked at first, both Kirby and Muldoon ordered the surviving team members to resume moving to the landing zone. Upon landing back in Da Nang, Sgt. Muldoon quickly called for medics to help Sgt. McGee. Hamchunk, the little orphan boy who was waiting for Sgt. Petersen's return, asked about McGee. Muldoon explained he was hit and that he would survive. Muldoon and other team members never disclosed the fate of Petersen, leaving that responsibility to Col. Kirby. It is likely upon returning to Da Nang, Sgt. Muldoon likely made routine checks on his friend McGee's recovery progress. Considering also that Kirby's A-Teams were heavily decimated from both missions, Sgt. Muldoon may have also been asked to help select new members to join. Trivia *Sgt. Muldoon was played by the late Aldo Ray. This is one of Ray's more memorable roles in his career. *Sgt. Muldoon has disclosed the fact his love of blowing things up started when he was a boy and his father bought him a chemistry set. "It got bigger than both of us" he explained. *Sgt. Muldoon claims to have been a routine attendant of Church, a hard-worker and was an Eagle Scout. Category:Characters with a Master Sergeant (E-8) rank Category:Living characters Category:American soldiers Category:Special Forces soldiers